Foobi
Foobi was a Clone Trooper during the Clone Wars. He was serving for the Grand Army of the Republic. Foobi was a strong clone that was the best of friends with Ty. He was in his early years joining the Trex Squad during the training phase. Foobi was using DC-15S during the Citadel Challenge and after that he was promoted to Clone Trooper. Life on Kamino Like all clones, Foobi was born,bred and trained on the planet of Kamino. He was trained by the ARC trainers and the bounty hunters. He used the DC-15s blaster rifle during his training for the Citadel challenge and after that was completed he was promoted to Clone Trooper Private. Promotion From Shaak Ti Ty according to Shaak Ti he was the fastest clone to get the flag and she also liked Foobi's performance. They both were met and promoted by Jedi Master Shaak Ti herself. They were placed in the elite clone unit the 501st Legion. This was a huge thing according to Foobi and Ty. and Foobi talks with Shaak Ti about promotion]] You are Better "Nothing. Is eviler in this world, then losing a fight. We see this as failure, as we never want to harm those closest, but we do. And it stinks. Just remember the view, don't. The lifestyle wasn't a factor and either was anything else. No. The war. Yes. We are now fighting for those weaker and who cannot say anything. Those grabbed will die or fight. Don't face them without weapons. And we prefer that we used someone who loved to fight." Not For This "Please don't do that. Its the reason why we have war. It was someone we never had to know. But why? I don't know. It's something that dreams are made of. Do not make enemies with me. Its real of blood and bones in any other thing that most of us will not see. It will be the way that the others can see the interest in the light of a bad situation. It will be the way that the others will be around for those long enough for the others." You To "You are one of the few people who fight for those in need. It doesn't matter about what happens to other people and it will always make a difference to those who need it. You are a great soldier who isn't scared of anything. Be able to fight for those who are dragged in to the war we don't like." Foobi thanked and he walked away. "Do you ever see something as crazy as that and do you ever think that it is more important then what we truly fight for." Death on Umbara A long time had gone since Foobi and Ty had a mission going on. They were now using their Phase II Armour and was ready to fight. That's when the breakout came. A battle on Umbara was calling and they both were send out to fight in the battle. They stayed with Sergeant Appo the first time but was later attacked by Pong Krell when Krell escaped from the clones trying to arrest him and they both were killed the same time by the sabers blades of General Pong Krell. Category:Clones